Valentine's Day
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: Beck and Jade have some fun on Valentine's Day.. For the holiday because of my love of Bade.


**For the holiday because of my love of Bade. :) I'm not good at smut though. Please tell me how it is. I think it's bad. And Jade might be a little OOC.**

It was Monday morning, February 14th, Valentine's Day.

Beck Oliver slammed his hand onto the alarm clock when it went off, noisily waking him and Jade from their sleep. His hand searched for the snooze button for a few seconds until he found it and pressed it.

His girlfriend, Jade, was cuddled into his side, a leg thrown over his legs.

He gently nudged her. "Come on, Jade, we have to get up. School."

"No." she said firmly. "Let's skip."

He stared at her for a moment. She did like skipping school, he just wondered why today.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day." she mumbled into his side.

"I know. Your point?"

"Because I have something to do. Can't you just.. drive to the grocery store and get me some food?"

"What do you want?" he asked, getting out of the bed to put on his clothes. He was only in his boxers, and Jade, though only half-awake, licked her lips at the sight of her nearly naked Beck.

She sat up and yawned. "Chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and... ice cream." she snapped her fingers. "Strawberry."

He raised his eyebrow again. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

She glared at him. "Just go get it!"

He nodded. "I'll be back later." he said. He opened the door to the RV, walked out, and shut it behind him.

Jade was actually startled by the sudden silence in the RV.

Quickly, she pulled the blanket off of her and leaned over to peer under the bed.

She had hid some things yesterday, and she hoped they were still there.

They were. She saw the bag and pulled it out from under the bed, going through its contents.

Handcuffs? Check. Lacy black thong? Check. Lacy black bra? Check. Condoms? Check. Blindfold? Check.

She quickly changed into the bra and thong and put on an old bathrobe. She hid the bag and hid herself just as Beck came back.

"Jade? I got the.." he broke off when he noticed that Jade wasn't in bed.

"Jade?" he called, setting the stuff down on a small table by the window, looking for her.

"I'm right here." she purred. She had been wearing the bathrobe but dropped it as she appeared.

Beck's jaw dropped and Jade smirked. "What are you staring at?" Jade could see the prominent bulge in his pants.

She strutted over to him, took his face in her hands, and kissed him fiercely. He responded hungrily and she began to nibble on his lower lip. They broke apart and Jade had a wild gleam in her eyes.

She pushed him backwards until he fell on the bed, slightly dazed. Without a warning, she straddled him and began to tear at his shirt.

"Clothes. Off. _Now,_" she growled. She ended up accidentally ripping his shirt to get it off, but it was worth it. She moved lower, unbuttoned the button on his jeans, and then unzipped them with her teeth.

Beck could've admitted that was hot. But he didn't.

It wasn't long until he was completely naked. And handcuffed to the bed. And blindfolded.

"Jade," he whined. "It's not fair that I'm naked and you're not."

"Now I'm naked." she said mischievously. She was, the bra and thong tossed somewhere to the side.

He felt a sudden breeze as she went past him. "Jade, where are you going?"

"Shut up."

He suddenly felt something cold on his chest and jerked.

"BECK! Stop moving!" she snapped. "You're going to ruin it!"

"Sorry." he shivered slightly, and realized why Jade wanted ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream.

And now, most likely he had strawberry ice cream all over his chest. And everywhere else.

After a few more minutes, Beck was covered in strawberry ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. Jade was satisfied as she moved back up to his lips and kissed him hungrily again.

"You look delicious, Beck," she purred into his ear, and he shivered at the sound of her voice.

And just a few seconds later, he felt her tongue on him.

Her tongue made little wet trails all over his chest as she licked the sweet things off his chest. Maybe he was her dessert.

His cock twitched whenever she bit down, trying to get every last bit. Her tongue trailed down his chest, little red marks here and there from her delicious biting.

And then she got to his cock.

She lowered her head onto it, sucking on every inch, pleasuring him as she also licked the ice cream away. Her tongue slid up and down his shaft, every now and then sliding over the slit and causing him to buck his hips.

She could feel him tense, and knowing that he was about to cum, released him with a soft _pop_.

His cum shot onto his stomach, and her tongue trailed across his stomach again as she licked the cum from it.

"And you taste delicious, too." she whispered after swallowing.

Within a few minutes, he was hard again. Just from her voice.

She had _that _effect on him.

She straddled him again, positioned herself, and sank down on him. He muffled a moan as he felt her warmth on him, so hot and tight.

"Fuck," she cursed, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She had forgotten how _good _it felt when he was inside of her. They hadn't had sex in a while, who knows why.

Beck tried to thrust his hips to start moving, but he was so intoxicated by her that his body refused to work.

He still couldn't see anything, _damn it, _his hands were still handcuffed to the bed and he was still blindfolded.

She rose, and his cock slipped out of her, but she sank back down and he plunged into her again.

It went on like this for a while, Beck moaning and Jade cursing while his cock rubbed against her walls, pressure building up inside of her.

She ground out a half-moan and a half-scream as she came, her juices trickling down his cock, while he came again, but his cum shot deep inside of her rather than on his stomach. She collapsed on top of him, exhausted by the sex, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smirked, knowing she'd say that.

About fifteen minutes passed and Beck was about to fall asleep when he heard her voice again.

"Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"We forgot the condom."

"Screw the condom." he answered. "That's the best sex I've had."

She glared at him, but said nothing.


End file.
